


Fellas?

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, other millennium members are mentioned but they don't actually like show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Luke accidentally outs himself to his brother. It goes a lot different than he would have expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fellas?

There were times when Luke really did enjoy hanging out with his brother. Sometimes, it was really fun. They could sit together for hours, talking on and on, and there wouldn't be a single dull moment. During these times, Luke would forget about being proper and well mannered, and about how much he cared about his image, and he would find himself slipping into the same attitude as Jan. He would be crude, and loud, and not give a shit about what other people would think if the two of them were seen.  
  
This was always very enjoyable. It was... relaxing in a way. Just being able to let go like that.  
  
Unfortunately, right now was not one of those times. Right now what was happening was closer to the norm. He'd had his own plans for the day, but Jan decided to show up, and wasn't leaving him alone.  
  
This was pretty much par for the course. It happened so often that Luke almost didn't even get mad at it anymore. It was just a part of his life at this point. Still, that didn't mean it was something he liked.   
  
He put up with it though, usually. There were times when he'd try to just ignore Jan altogether, but he'd since learned that this resulted in a much worse headache than actually interacting with his brother in the first place.  
  
So, that's what he was doing. Humoring Jan. This mostly consisted of giving vague, semi-interested responses to anything that was said, and occasionally telling Jan to shut the hell up when it was needed.   
  
It worked like a charm. He didn't have to make a complete fool of himself, and Jan was entertained enough to not cause trouble.  
  
They ended up jumping topics a few times, Jan couldn't seem to stick to one to save his life. At the moment, they were debating who the most attractive member of Millennium was. Or rather, Jan was throwing out names and having Luke rate them. Not the most work appropriate discussion, but nothing ever was when you spoke to Jan.  
  
"So, what do you think of Rip?" Jan began with one of their only two female coworkers.  
  
"What do I... think of her?" Luke decided to feign ignorance, wondering if acting oblivious to what was being asked of him would be enough to get the topic to change again.  
  
"Man, you know. You think she's hot, right?" Of course, things were never that easy. "I know she's got like no tits, but the rest of her is still really fine. You can't say you wouldn't fuck her."  
  
"Yes I can. I wouldn't." Luke didn't hesitate, trying to shut down this avenue of discussion as soon as he could.  
  
Jan looked surprised at that, before letting out a small laugh. "Damn, alright bro. Not your type, I guess." He thought for a few seconds before a smug grin broke out on his face. "Okay, I get it."  
  
"Get what?" Luke had a feeling Jan didn't "get" anything right now.  
  
"You're not into the cute, bubbly types, Zorin is more your speed." He began explaining the theory he'd crafted. "You like girls who can beat the shit outta you, chicks who aren't afraid to step on you. I get it man, I'm not judging."  
  
Luke couldn't hold back a sigh. This was so ridiculous, he swore he could feel his IQ lowering just having to listen to it. "No actually, neither of them are my type. I don't like women, Jan."  
  
As soon as the sentence left his mouth, he froze. Why did he say that? _Why did he say that?_ What was _wrong_ with him, what was he _thinking?_  
  
He wasn't thinking, that was the only possibility. He'd been keeping that specific detail about himself under wraps for years, basically since they were kids, and now it was out in the open just like that because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.  
  
He looked away, unable to keep eye contact with his brother, just waiting for whatever was going to happen next. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew how these sorts of things went. Whatever reaction he was about to get, it wasn't going to be good.  
  
Jan was quiet for a few moments, unaware of how terrifying his silence was for Luke. Eventually though, he processed what was said to him enough to speak up. "Okay, fair enough." He shrugged, jumping back into things with far more ease than what should have been possible. "Guess that just means I'll have to change my questions, huh?"  
  
Luke turned back in shock, almost unable to understand what had just happened. Jan... really didn't care? His brother just kept talking to him as if nothing had changed.  
  
On top of that, he seemed oblivious to how strange that was. He had no idea that what he was doing wasn't normal. At least, Luke didn't think it was. Not that he had any experience with this sort of thing, but he was sure that this was usually a much bigger deal.  
  
Still, it wasn't like he was complaining. Quite the opposite really, he felt the shaking that had started in his hands ease up. This was much better than anything he could've expected.  
  
"This is probably way better actually, there's a lot more dudes around here than chicks." Jan pondered for a moment before picking out the subject of his next inquiry. "What do you think of the Captain?"  
  
Luke rested a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that was beginning to form. "Well... I don't really know anything about him."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Jan rolled his eyes. "He's big, and he's strong, and he's a werewolf. What more could you possibly wanna know?"  
  
"You... make a good point." Luke nodded, thinking about those bits of information. "Fine, I suppose I'd sleep with him."  
  
They went on like this for a while longer, Luke feeling his nerves melt away with each passing minute. This was really nice. It really was the best possibility he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to make this all haha funny. Wanted 2 add smth like Jan teasing Luke around the other members (Something like "don't you think dudes with glasses are pretty gay? i mean, what do you even need to see? dick??") but I couldn't think of a way to naturally progress to that  
> Plus I ended up really liking it like this & I was scared that adding anything else might ruin it


End file.
